Painful Past
by insanityismyname15
Summary: Twin sisters, Krissa and Kara have a horrid past. They ran away from home and were found by Director Smith and on one of his movie sets there Krissa meets Jack, a player and they clash. Kara meets Jacks friend Josh, a surfer. My first story! Plz review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"And... Cut!", shouted the director as the scene came to it's end.

"Urgh. Finally! Lunch break!", some of the staff yelled. The main star for the movie headed over to his friend who had been watching from the side.

"Hey. What's up?", he said, nodding his head in greeting.

"I swear, this is really not your style, this movie.", his friend said, shaking his head. The star turned and looked at his friend.

"Good thing i don't have to play my role as me but as another person then.", he grabbed a water bottle from the cooler and handed his friend a sports drink.

Suddenly the door opened and a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes like ice came in. In the back of her hair it was short and then was cut diagonally to the front along with side bangs. She was wearing short shorts and had a big t-shirt tied and tucked in the back with a ponytail holder and a tank-top showing underneath. She had three guards flanking her.

"Wow, who's that?", the friend said.

"No idea...", he said, as he watched her pass right by without a moments glance to him. She was headed for the director.

"Hey dad!", she said.

The director turned and looked at his daughter. "Oh, hello Krissa. What are you doing here?"

"Just having some fun. Is it lunch break now?", she said, giving him a kiss on his cheek. She looked around and saw all the staff staring at her.

"Oh, yes. Was there something special you wanted to eat?" he said.

"Sorta. I kinda wanted to take you to subway, but if you're to busy?", she said, looking hopeful. The director smiled kindly, looking at his daughter.

"Of course we can go.", he turned to the staff and actors assembled, eating their lunch, "I think today we'll have and extra long lunch break since we're ahead of schedule." Everyone turned in surprise. The director took his daughter's arm and they walked out the door and headed off to subway with three guards trailing behind.

...

"So she's his daughter? Wow. I didn't know Director Smith had a daughter. She's too pretty to be his daughter.", his friend said. "Hey, you know, you could probably get her to fall for you, Jack.", he elbowed him in the rib.

"Hey now. I may be a player but I don't go for her type.", he said glaring at his friend.

"You mean the type of girl who doesn't even notice you?", he said teasingly. Jack rolled his eyes.

The two of them had been friends since they had been in first grade. Josh had short brown hair and green cat-like eyes. He had a surfer's body. You could never find him if he wasn't either at the beach surfing or with Jack. When he was little, he had always gotten picked on, then in first grade Jack came along. Jack had been the more the gangster type. Whenever anyone said a bad thing about any of his friends, he'd beet them up. Jack had pitch black hair and blue eyes like the sea. He worked out a lot and when he was younger he'd played a lot of sports. Now he was a famous actor who passed every audition.

Suddenly Jack phone started ringing. He looked at it and sighed.

"Is it her?", Josh asked taking a sip of his Powerade.

"Her.", he said answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Jack! Do you have your lunch break now?", a preppy voice came from the phone.

"Yeah. but it's almost over. Sorry.", he lied.

"Aww...", the girl whined, "Why didn't you call me when you got your break?"

"I couldn't. I was having lunch with the staff and director. Don't complain. I have work to do, got to go Kayla." he hung up. Josh turned to him, eyebrows raised.

"You're one scary man, you know that? So when ya gonna dump her? Or are you gonna stay with her because her parents are filthy rich?"

"Hey now. I'm just as rich. I don't need her parents money. Anyway I'd have to marry her to even think of getting the money. And you know I would never do that.", he said taking a sip of his water.

"Yup. You're not one for long term things."

...

She sighed. She had just had lunch with her dad and was on her way home. Her phone went off. It was her twin sister, Kara. She picked it up. "Hey, Sis."

"Hey, did you go have dinner with dad?", her voice sounded on the other end.

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"At the pool with Karen", she replied, "You?"

"On the way home. Stupid guards wont leave me alone when they know I can take care of myself."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Sigh. When will i be free?_ Krissa thought as she set her bag down on her bed.

Her room was a mess. It always was. Just like her life. Try to clean her room and you got a beating from her, try to fix her life, and she'd just about kill you. She turned and saw her guitar sitting on it's stand. The one thing that was clean in her room. She walked over to it and picked it up. She put the string around her neck and strummed the guitar, "La, laaa, la, la, la..." she hummed. She sat on her bed and sang her favorite lullaby. It was the one that her head maid had sung to her when she went to sleep at night after having gotten a beating from her dad...

"Sleep my little loved one sleep tears of rain are teeming

Mother will your treasures keep precious toys from bones of sheep till daylight puts an end to dreaming..."

She remembered the day her father had officially cracked. Saying, "It's all your fault... It's your fault she's dead! You!", he looked up with his crazed eyes, "You should be dead in her place!"

She had only been three years old when he first tried to kill her. He had tried to drown her in her bath. Grabbing her neck and pushing her under the warm bath. Through the water she could see her father staring down at her. Glaring down at her.

"...All the woes which darkness knows make my spirit languish

Pitch-black sands I've often seen burn away the fields of green the glacier's lifeless depths cry out in anguish..."

She remembered her 6th birthday when he had tried to burn her alive.

"Witch!", he had shouted at her. Again with those crazed eyes of his. He had taken the time to tie her arms behind her back with rope, "You should be the one dead! Not my lovely Sara! How dare you kill her!" She had stared at him with eyes that didn't seem to care anymore. They had long since forgotten how to receive the love of a father. Her sister had come in and saw the fire and _screamed_. Her dad looked up at her and raised his hand. Back. And back... Higher. And higher... As Krissa saw this, she ran. Ran as hard as she could... And she made it. Just ad his hand came down she leaped. Leaped as hard as she could to get between her father's hand and her sister. Her precious little sister. She had to protect her. She had to.

"...Sleep my baby sleep content you must learn tomorrow..."

She remembered the day her sister suggest to run away. She had look up in surprise. Her ice blue eyes widened with curiosity at the thought of running away, "I mean why not? All you ever do is get beaten by him! And I'm tired of having to sit there and watch from the sidelines! Why don't we just leave! Be free!", she started to stand as she spoke.

"How long have you had this idea?", she had asked in reply. Her sister stared at her like a mother almost , would look at her hurt child.

"Honestly I've had the idea for a while now. I really think we should leave.", Krissa had just sighed at this.

"But what about Berta? And the others? All the maids and servants that have ever cared for us?". she stared up solemnly.

"They'll be fine. The only ones he hates are us.", Krissa sighed.

"...All right..."

"...Nature never can relent fleeting daylight soon is spent and life's a tale of love and loss and sorrow..."

A few days later they were out on the streets roaming the nights. They quickly learned to become thieves and pickpockets, only stealing what they needed. Then one day, they ran into Kimbell Smith, a new rising director, only 26 and married to a beautiful wife, Karlen Smith. They had one son, Maxim, four years was a wild little brat, never shutting up, always demanding for something.

One look at the now 13 year old girls and he new that they were running away. Running away from their past maybe. He didn't know. But he knew they didn't want to ever go back, and he knew if they did, they might end up in the hospital or worse. Dead. He decided quickly he would take them in. And there they have stayed. Safe from there father who who blamed them for their mother's death.

...

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. "Yes?"

"Hey, can I come in?", it was Kara.

"Hm...", meaning yes. The door opened and there stood Kara. She had the same hairstyle as her except her side bangs were on the left. She was wearing a bikini top and white short shorts with red flip flops. She sighed.

"Thinking of the past again?", she look at her older sister with a sad look.

"Yeah. I miss Berta. She was the best at sining lullabies.", she leaned back on her bed.

"Yeah I know.", she walked over to her and laid down next to her on the bed, "But we can't go back. You know what will happen. He'll kill you."

"At least he'll have had his revenge.", she said looking away. Kara glared at her.

"It is _not_ your fault mom died. You couldn't have helped pushing me out of your way. We were still in her stomach. We couldn't even think for ourselves yet! Turn around, show me your back.",she did as she was told and pulled her shirt and showed the scars that were still there from all the times he had stabbed her, burned her shot her. The marks from whenever he punched, kicked or slapped her had long since disappeared.

Kara sighed, "You idiot. No one said you had to deal with all this shit. We shoulda left earlier.", she said looking at the scars.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey Josh, I'm going to the pool party with Kayla. Wanna come?", Jack said, picking up his nice jacket. Josh turned and looked at him.

"Sure. One minute, let me get changed!", he said going to his closet and getting his swim trunks out, "Who's gonna be there?"

"Some of the people from the movie and some of their friends. I think the director might come too.", he replied.

"Do you think his daughter will come too?", Josh asked, putting on his flip flops.

"How would I know?", Jack said, getting a little pissed off. Josh looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Well now. Calm down. What's with you? Don'tcha think you're overreacting a bit? Just 'cuz she didn't look at you at all doesn't mean she's a bitch.", he said, chuckling.

"I don't give a fuck about her.", he said rolling his eyes and glaring, "Come on, already."

"I'm coming, i'm coming! Sheesh!", he sighed and walked out the door.

...

"Come oooooooooooon, Krissa! Please! Come and enjoy yourself for one hour! One hour! That's all i'm asking for!", she was practically on her knees, "Kiara and Karen are gonna come too!", Krissa looked at her and sighed.

"Fine."

Kara jumped up, screaming, "Yes!"

_"ONE_ hour, and one hour only.", she said firmly.

"All right, all right." Kara replied, nodding, not paying attention. She went over to the drawer and picked out the bathing suit that covers her back but shows her stomach and gave it to Krissa. It was black and red and white with sparkled gems sprayed on. She sighed and got changed getting a pair of black flip flops with a cartoon design of a girl devils on them and put them on. She headed over to her make-up station, which was basically a desk with drawers and a mirror in font, and pulled out her favorite pair of sunglasses-brown with gems on the side.

A knock came from the door, "Yes?", they said together. The door opened and in came eight year old Maxim came in the door, "Hey, what's up?", Kara said going over to him and giving him a hug. He walked over to Krissa and sat next to her.

"Yes? You want something?", she said, looking worried. He looked up at her.

"Can i go with you to the pool party?", he asked as if he would get in trouble. The girls burst out laughing.

"Of course you can! But next time you're going to ask for something as simple as that, don't look like someone just died!", Kara said happily. His face lifted.

"Yay! I'm gonna go get changed!", and with that he ran out the door.

"Silly brat.", Krissa said, chuckling.

...

They were now at the pool with Kayla. "I'ma go suntan on the side", she had said the minute they had gotten there.

"Fine.", Jack had replied. Her face had gone down a little. Just a little. She sighed and went over to the chairs and put on sun screen. _It's 4:00. Why do you need sun screen? _he thought to himself. And with that he went over to the other actors in the movie with Josh alongside him.

...

It was now 6:00. They were probably the last to arrive. "Come on!", Kara said the second the limo door opened. She sighed. _Well if I don't go out now, i'm going to have to come out at some point, _Krissa thought. And so she got out and Maxim behind her. Their dad had decided not to go.

They headed over to their chairs. Kara took off her white shirt to show off her bright blue bikini top with a few red hearts on it. She decided to keep her shorts on. Her flip flops were off in seconds and she was in the pool with that. Krissa sighed again. "Sis?", came Maxim's voice from beside her. She turned her head and looked at her little brother.

"Hmm?"

"Is something wrong?", he asked looking worried. She smiled up at him and put her hand up to his hair and ruffled his hair.

"Now what could possibly be bothering me? Hm? Any ideas? 'Cuz i'm at a loss.", she said teasingly. He smiled.

"Good, 'cuz if there was, i'd beat them up!", he said, laughing.

"Haha. I'm sure you would.", she chuckled, "Now go in the pool and have some fun."

And so now she was alone to think to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He turned to look at all who had come. And suddenly he saw gold-blond hair and he stopped. It was her. The girl who was at the set and called the director 'dad'. _Why was she here?_, he thought. She looked seemed to be asleep. _Who sleeps at a pool party?_, he then saw a girl who looked exactly like her walk up to her. Her eyes flashed open and he could see her ice blue eyes gazing up at the twin. She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth and looked away. She slowly got up and took off her black and red shirt to reveal a black and red and white bikini. Then she turned around and he could see the back of the bathing suit. Her twin seemed to be happy with the fact she was getting up.

"Hey! Jack! Watchya lookin at?", Josh yelled coming over to him in the pool. He turned in surprise. While watching the twins he had forgotten where he was.

"Huh?", he asked. Josh looked at where he had been looking. His eyes widened in surprise.

"There's two of them!", Jack rolled his eyes.

"Are you blind or something?", he scoffed. Josh just smiled. He was used to Jack saying things like that.

Jack went to the ladder to get out of the pool. A caterer came up to him with a plate of wine glasses offering them to Jack. He took one and walked over to Kayla still sitting in the chairs and sat down next to her.

"Watchya been doin?", she asked in her girlish preppy tone. _Urgh, I hate that voice of hers_, he thought, sighing.

"Oh nothing really.", Kayla looked at him and sighed. _He seems to be avoiding me. But if he were why would he have brought me here? Answer me that, _she seemed to be having an arguing with herself. "Why do you keep doing that?, she asked.

"Doing what?", he turned, looking curious.

"Locking yourself away from me. The only person you've ever _really_ opened up to is Josh. To others, it's only ever bits and pieces. Even me. Your _girlfriend_.", she explained.

"Ha. Not true.", he denied, "Well i'm gonna go get something to eat.", as he started to get up, he bumped into an unexpected guest. Krissa.

She looked down at her swimsuit. It was soaked with this dude's wine. _What the hell? God! Can't you watch where the fuck you're walking? I mean seriously!_, she was officially _pissed off_.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kara saw her sister, standing there, looking down at her wine stained swimsuit. _Uh-oh. someone's gonna get in trouble_, her voice sang in her head. _Haha. This might be fun. _She walked up toward her sister and this random boy who was aboutta get his ass whoopped. She cocked her head sideways to listen in.

"What the fuck?", her sister's voice sounded, "What the fucking hell is your fucking problem?"

"What the fuck? You're the one who's overreacting!", he found himself actually arguing with this girl.

"Me? Overreacting? Ha!", she stepped forward and crossed her arms, "Ya wanna say that again?", she squinted her eyes in a glare, teeth apart and lips closed with her chin out.

He recognized that posture. Whoever this girl was, she obviously had a temper. But then again, so did he.

So he stepped up a step closer to this strange girl and accepted her challenge,"Bitch. I know you heard me. What, ya deaf or somethin?", he said in his death like tone.

She looked down a second. And chuckled. She had _actually chuckled _at that_. _

_Who is this girl?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Who was this girl?_

That was the last thing he thought before she looked up, wearing a devilish sweet grin. She chuckled, her ice blue eyes going black with the lights around the pool behind her.

Suddenly she grabbed his shirt with her right hand pulled him closer. His face was a millimeter apart from her's. He could see every detail of her face. He couldn't find a single fault with her beautiful face.

Then, his skin went cold. He couldn't breath. He was struggling and wriggling about.

He realized it was because he was _in_ the pool. _That bitch actually pushed **HIM, **the most famous actor in all of America, all of the WORLD even; and she **actually** pushed me into a pool,_ he finally got above water where he finally got a gasp of air.

_That **BITCH**! How **DARE** she? How dare she push my Jack into a pool? Does she even **KNOW** how much pain she'd going to be in? _She ran up to this bitch and raised her hand...

_Well, it seems this boy has a girlfriend. Hmmm... Should i? Or should i not? Hmm...,_ Kara was wondering. How far would she take this?

Her hand came down. And. It was stopped. Krissa had grabbed Kayla's wrist as she had tried to slap this bitch.

Krissa began laughing. She was finding this extremely funny.

"Well now, isn't this cute?", she said still holding her wrist, "What? You his sister? Oooor... His girlfriend?", she said, leaning forward slowly. Coming nearer. Kayla blushed a bright shade of pinkish red.

"I got it right, didn't I?", she let go of her wrist and with her right hand and flicked her wrist and she landed on her chair. Krissa just laughed. She stepped back till she was about two feet away from the edge of the pool.

_Now's my chance for my revenge for pushing me in the pool!, _he jumped up at the edge and reached for her ankle and pulled her down.

Kara's eyes went wide as she saw the back of Jack's head coming out of the water, arm stretched out, reaching for her ankle. Her eyebrows went up and her eyes went wider in amusement as she was watching this little brawl.

Krissa screeched. _I am going to kill this **bastard**!, _she thought as she fell in. She jumped up, her waist above the water, her feet off the bottom of the ground with the rush of the water.  
She was gasping.

He was completely dumbstruck as he watched her, now also soaking wet. Her now muddy golden hair was stand-still straight. She turned on him.

She turned and gave him a deathly glare. He returned it.

The water reached her waist, beneath the water, her fist clenched. Her lips receded, showing her teeth. They were clenched shut tight.

_Now. Now is the time to stop her_, Kara walked toward Krissa, to stand behind her out of the water.

"Krissa!", she said in a tone she only ever used to calm her sister from her anger.

Krissa stopped short. She closed her eyes and took a breath in. And released her anger in that breath out. As she breathed out, her face relaxed, her fists unclenched. She had completely forgotten her anger. She sighed and turned to her sister.

"Yes?", she said, sighing again.

"That's enough.", she said in the same tone.

Krissa sighed again, "Am I allowed no fun at all?", walking over to the ladder.

Jack was officially confused.

_This girl was pissed off at me just one minute ago, now she was completely calm? What the hell?,_ Jack relaxed a little, thinking she probably won't be getting angry again today. Josh came over and sat on the edge of the pool near him.

"What'd you do to piss her off?", ha asked the idiot in the pool.

"Nothing much.", he mumbled.

Kara went over to talk to the now two boys, one on the side lines and the other still in the pool. Krissa followed, still in the pool. She crossed her arms, not wanting anything to do with these boys.

"Hello! I'm Kara. And the girl you pissed of would be my twin sister Krissa. And you are?", she said smiling sweetly while sitting down next to Josh.

Josh looked up. A slight smile came to his face. Jack looked at him and glared. Josh saw this and realized he was smiling. He wiped his smile off.

"I'm Josh, and the fool who pissed off your sister is Jack."

Krissa rolled her eyes.

"And why are we here? Talking to fucking idiot and his friend?", Krissa complained.

Kara looked at her sister then the boys.

"Ignore her. She's a pain in the ass bitch.", Kara said, waving her hand at her sister.

"I know right!", she replied in a girlish, happy voice, hand up in happiness.

Kara rolled her eyes.

"You...", she said pointing at Jack, "Jack? Are you an actor? Or do you know Director Smith somehow?", Kara asked looking puzzled at Jack.

"Um... Yeah? I'm the star of the new film he's making?", he replied, confused as to how they didn't know this already.

"Cool. Then we'll see you tomorrow!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day was a Monday. The girls didn't show.

"Where are they? They said they'd see us tomorrow.", Josh said, looking around.

Jack looked at his friend and glared. From the moment he'd laid eyes on that girl he'd hated her.

"How should I know? It's not like I keep tabs on them!", he was getting pissed off.

Josh raised his eyebrows, "Are you still pissed off about Krissa pushing you in the pool and completely ignoring you when we saw her that day?", he said, turning to look at his best friend.

"I don't know.", he muttered.

...

"Krissa!", she shouted from the bottom of the stairs,"Come on! We gotta go to dad's set!"

Krissa was upstairs, fast asleep, oblivious to the fact that her sister was calling for her. Kara sighed. She stared up the stairs.

_Looks like i'm gonna have to drag her downstairs,_ she thought as she opened the door.

Laying there in the bed, tangled in the light blanket, was Krissa. She slept in only her bra and a pair of short shorts, completely showing all her scars their father had given her. She went over and sat next to her sister's sleeping form. She sighed, looking back toward all her scars. She had gotten most of them protecting her from they're bastard of a father. She could still remember how her father's eyes looked when he went into one of his violent rages. The way his eyes would search your eyes as he stared down at you; while he held on tight to your shoulders. Almost as if he was trying to search your soul. A shiver went down her back as she remembered the man who had tried to kill her sister and her a million times over.

She shook her sister. Krissa moaned and rolled away from her sister. Kara tried again. Krissa groaned back. Again Kara tried. This time, the noise that came from her sister sounded like that of an angry cat. Not a his nor a growl, but somewhere in between.

_Urgh. Now i've reached her limit,_ Kara thought, shaking her head. And she tried one last time.

As expected, her sister got up on her hands and knees and growled, sounding more like a lion, eyes narrowed at her. Kara sighed, used to this reaction. Krissa then jumped down and then she went back to being tired and slowly walked down the steps. She rubbed her eyes and looked around and found the nearest couch. The tired Krissa walked up to it groggily and. Fell. Straight onto the couch.

Kara got up and found the iPod connected to the iHome and brought it down with her as she followed her sister downstairs. Kara turned the iPod as loud as it went and pressed play. Slowly, as she did, Krissa opened her eyes and started humming along. Then she got up and arched her back, stretching, and still humming. She looked like a great big cat. As she stood up she started moving to the beat of the song that was on.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Kara turned toward the door and smiled. She could guess who it was.

She went to the door of their mansion and answered the big double doors and there was a girl with chocolate wavy hair that seemed impossible to tame and same chocolate colored eyes. She was just a little shorter than the sisters, reaching up a little past their chins. This girl was their best friend, Lisa, who practically _lived_ with them. Her family had boughten her the mansion next to the one their adoptive parents had gotten them.

"Heeeeeeeey!", Kara said in a playful tone. Krissa looked up from her dancing and smiled.

"Haha! Well if it isn't our deer roommate!", Kissa laughed coming over.

"Haha! Well, well, if it isn't the girl who just woke up!", the girl replied, also laughing.

Krissa made a shocked face, "How did you know?", she sounded like a rich English lady. They burst out laughing.

"Easy. The music is blasting. Kara must be in a hurry to get somewhere. Hm?", she said turning to Kara, raising her eyebrows, "Well?"

Kara blushed, "Well you see, there are two guys at our dads' set and they're both really cute." Lisa smiled.

"Of course you do plan to take me?", she said in an innocently sweet voice. They all smiled.

"Yay! Then you can take her instead of me!", Krissa said heading back for the couch. Kara grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't. You're still coming.", she sounded just like a mother.

"Awwww... Come on! Why do I have to go?", Krissa complained.

"Because I said so.", Kara replied.

_Yup. Definitely like a mother,_ Krissa thought.

"Now go get ready.", she ordered. Krissa sighed and headed up the stairs without further complaint but still muttering to herself.

Half an hour later the three of them were in Kara's Ferrari, heading for their dads' set.

...

Josh was standing in the parking lot, looking around for any sign of the girls. Then he saw a flash of red and heard music blasting and suddenly there was a red Ferrari, parked before him. There in the drivers' seat was Kara and in the passengers' seat was Krissa. He had remembered who had side bangs on what side. Then in the back there was another girl, brunette.

The three girls hopped out of the car and the brunette walked up to hi and held out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Lisa. I heard you had an interesting meeting with Kara and Krissa. From what Kara told me you must be Josh, am I right?"

"Umm... Yeah.", he said wearily, giving her his hand. Krissa laughed lightly at this. He had no clue why.

When the girls had first met Lisa, this had been the exact same way she had introduced herself to them. She found out all about them through their dad and then the next day she came over.

"Hi. I'm Lisa. I heard you two have an interesting past. From what Mr. Smith told me you're Kara and you're Krissa, am I right?", those had been the first words another girl their age had spoken to them.

Soon after she became a third sister to the girls.

The four of them went onto the set. Jack looked up from his script. _Urgh. It's the weird girl from yesterday. I didn't think she'd actually come,_ he thought.

"Why'd you come?", he asked. Josh glared at him. _You were the one who wanted them to come, not me,_ he thought back. Josh seeming to understand this, just looked smug.

"I only came because Kara was the one who wanted to come and she made me come to.", Krissa replied, looking bored. He just nodded his head sarcastically. Krissa turned to him and narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything. Her eyes went scary dark. Then she blinked her eyes and took a breathe in and opened her eyes as she released that breath. Her eyes were back to boredom.

"And who's the new girl?", he said, continuing the conversation.

"Lisa. And you're Jack?", Lisa replied.

"How do you know?", he asked.

"Kara.", she replied. Josh looked down.

_So she told her about Jack too. Hmm... I wish it was just me she talked about. Wait! Why do I wish that? Hmm...,_ and with that Josh was lost in his own thoughts.

"Kara. I'm hungry.", Krissa complained, sounding like a child.

Kara checked her phone for the time. "It's only 10:00! Wait two hours."

Krissa made a childish pouting face, "But i;m hungry _nooooow_", she complained again.

Kara sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine, i'll go ask dad to call lunch break early." Krissa's face lit up.

"Wait. Why so you have to ask dad to call lunch break early?", she asked looking like a very confused child.

"Because they're coming too. That's your punishment for eating two hours early.", Kara smiled narrowing her eyes so she looked as if she was victorious. Krissa narrowed her eyes and held her gaze. For a moment it seemed the two girls would stay that way forever, then Lisa cut in.

"It doesn't matter we eat now or later, either way they'll be coming.", she pointed out. This just made Krissa narrow her eyes more move her jaw around as she always did when she got annoyed. Lisa just laughed, "If you're hungry now, we can eat now if you want. We either eat now and they come, or we eat in two hours and they come." Krissa stood up straight and curved her back in and put her head back, her chin going up, the back of her hair going back, the front of her hair seeming about to fall off and go behind her shoulders, her eyes looking up at would be the sky. Jack blinked.

_Why is she doing that? It looks almost as if she's striking a pose. But... She looks... almost... sad... Why?,_ now Jack was confused about this girl.

Kara's face had gone from smugly victorious to sad and regretful when she saw Krissa's expression.

_What's going on?,_ Jack had long since gotten lost in the conversation. He looked to Josh and saw that he was just as confused as he was. Even Lisa's face had gone sad.

Of all the people the girls had come to know, she was the only one they had ever told about their past.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I haven't updated this story in a while. I've been working on other stories. You can find them on my profile! But they're only really for the PJO series. So yeah! I hope you like this chapter! Read and review! d3! By the way. Lisa's name was actually supposed to be Lissa. So yeah. **

* * *

Chapter 7

**Krissa's POV**

We were at Friendly's. I love this place.

"Hi, I'm Kate, I'll be your server for today. What can I get for you?" she asked. I looked at her.

"The usual for us." she nodded, quickly writing that down. The boys looked at us.

"You've been here before?" Josh asked. We looked at him as if he were stupid.

"Well duh." Kara said. "You're turn." she nodded to Jack. He had put on sunglasses and a hat, thinking it would hide who he was, seeing as after all, we were in a public place. I rolled my eyes. God he's so full of himself.

"Um... I'll have whatever they're getting." he said, nodding at us.

"Um. I'm sorry sir, but they're getting three different orders. So? Which one would you like?" the server asked. He looked at us.

"I'll have the same thing as her." he pointed to Kara. The waitress nodded.

"And you?" Josh's turn.

"Same as her." nodding to me. Kate quickly wrote it down and left. I started drumming my fingers on the table. Jack watched my fingers and Josh just wandered his eyes.

"So. How come nobody knows you guys?" Josh asked. I looked at Kara.

"Um... It's... complicated." was the answer she came up with. I rolled my eyes. Josh just stared at us, confusion written on his face. Kara sighed.

"In other words, you'll never know." I explained.

"And why not?" Josh asked.

"Because we said so." I answered simply. Kara hit my arm. "Hmph. Fine. Because it's a long and boring story. How's that?" I said looking at Kara. She rolled her eyes.

All three of us sighed. Jack looked up from my fingers and watched us. The waitress was back with the food. I got my forbidden chocolate milkshake, no whip cream or cherry with popcorn shrimp with fries. I immediately began to dig in. Jacks phone began to ring. He looked at the flashing screen and sighed. Josh looked at him.

"Her." Jack answered the unspoken question. I raised an eyebrow. Jack silenced the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Who's that?" Lissa asked for me. He looked at her.

"Nobody." all three of us rolled our eyes, knowing he was lying. Then I remembered the girl from the pool party.

"It was that girl. The one who tried to slap me, right? She's your girlfriend she said. And you consider her 'nobody'? Wow. No wonder..." I trailed off at the end. Jack turned to me.

"No wonder what?" he asked. I looked at him as if I had thought I had been talking to myself.

"Oh nothing." I smiled a knowing smile. He narrowed his eyes.

**Jack's POV**

No wonder what? Ugh. She just kept on smiling. Krissa was finishing her last few bites of food, while I was only half way done.

"How are you already done?" I asked. She looked at me, still smiling.

"How are you not?" she asked playfully. I glared at her. Her friend giggled.

"She's always been a fast eater." she said as if I should have known that. Krissa chuckled.

When we all finished we walked out and went to Kara's car. Krissa sat in the passenger seat and turned on the radio and put it to Hot 99.5. Nothing On You was on. All three girls startd singing along.

_They might say hey  
__And I might say hi  
__But you shouldn't worry  
__About what they say  
'Cuz they got nothin' on you baby  
__Nothin' on you! _

Krissa had her hands up in the air. The roof had been pulled back. They were all laughing and smiling. Even Josh was. Although he wasn't smiling. Thank god. When we got back to the set I saw Kayla, standing there. We got out of the car and I saw Krissa watching Kayla, an amused smile on her face. I ignored her and walked over to her.

"Why weren't you here? Why is _she_ with you?" she immediately began. I sighed.

"We went to lunch, Kayla." she glared at me.

"What? With that bitch? She pushed you in the pool and now you're having _lunch_ with her?" she yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"It was just lunch." I said, annoyed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Krissa's smile getting wider.

"And you never go to lunch with _me_?" her voice was getting annoying. "You didn't even pick up my call!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I was busy. I was with them. I couldn't answer." she glared at me then she finally gave in and sighed.

"It must have been torture for you. Having to sit there with a smile on your face, pretending you like them." Krissa's amused smile was gone and she was glaring. I smiled.

"Why yes. Yes it was. I'm glad you understand baby" I said. I heard a scoff.

"Puh-lease. As if you even know the meaning of _torture_." I heard Krissa mutter.

"What was that?" I asked her, wanting her to say it out loud. She turned her gaze from Kayla to me.

"What was what?" she asked as if she hadn't uttered a word.

"That you just said." I pointed out. She cocked her head, true curiosity on her face, I blinked.

"When did I ever say anything?" she asked innocently.

"The thing about torture." I explained, annoyed at her.

"I think you're hearing things." she said and headed off to the door to the set. She stopped before she opened the door and turned to look at me, hand on the door. She had a grin on her face. Then she stepped through the door.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 7! hope you liked it! It's been a while since I updated this story! hope you review! d3!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So hi. It's chapter 8! Wow! I started this last year in like october and now it's febuary. I never updated since at least november. I'm gonna try to update this story every week! Hope you like it! d3! Plz review!**

* * *

Chapter 8

**Krissa's POV**

The only reason I was able to lie like that was because I hung out around Dad's set all the time when we first came. I practiced and practiced until I could lie as easily as they could. But I knew I could never go on that stage. Not if I wanted to stay hidden from _him_.

I sighed and walked through the doors to the set, Lissa and Kara following me. Jack was still out there with his bitchy girlfriend and Josh.

"Well that was a pleasent lunch." Lissa said sarcastically. "Remind me again why we went?" she turned to Kara. Kara smiled guiltily.

"Yeah. Remind me again." I said, joinning in the fun of teasing her. I smiled. "Well? Does the lady of the house have an answer for us?" I poked her in the gut and she burst out laughing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Josh watching her. I smiled. "Looks like someone's watching you, princess." Kara turned and looked at the boys. Josh had quickly turned his head just in time. I rolled my eyes. _Stupid boy. _She sighed.

"Oooooh! Looks like someone's got a cruuuuuuush!" Lissa sang in a teasing voice. She protested against this. I joined in and started poking her again. She was soon on the ground laughing, crying for air. We were all laughing. Everyone was staring at us but we didn't care. Soon we finally calmed down enough to sit and talk and at least _pretend_ we were normal. Keyword there being _pretend_.

I smiled as I watched my little sister. If we had never left she would never have been this happy. I didn't regret leaving. As long as she was happy I would never regret leaving. Kara looked up at me and smiled slightly as if knowing what I was thinking about. We looked at Lissa, who shared our expressions.

"You two are depressing ya know that?" she said. We sarted laughing. Suddenly Josh was behind us with Jack along with his clingy girlfriend.

"Why are they depressing?" Jack tried again to get something out from us. Lissa looked up at him curiously.

"Who is depressing?" Kara and I smiled, our backs to Jack.

**Lissa's POV**

Jack narrowed his eyes at me. I just stared at him, pretending to be confused. I was always with Kara and Krissa so I was just as good as Krissa when it came to lying. "Kara and Krissa!" he shouted, obviously getting pissed. They turned to look at him.

"Hm? Us? Depressing? Haha!" Krissa laughed. Only me and Kara could tell when she was lying. We kept strong and laughed with her. Kayla tugged on Jack's shirt. Kara had turned to look at them, Krissa turned slightly but not completely.

"Come on baby. Let's leave these bitches to themselves." she kissed him. Not like on the cheek but the real slutty kind. I rolled my eyes. Krissa was smiling wide. Teeth and everything. I cocked my head at her. And then I realized.

Krissa was having fun.

"Glad you know that I'm a bitch. I thought I'd have to tell it straight out to you. But see, that wouldn't have been any fun. No fun at all" she said, standing up, her voice _dripping_ with sarcasm. It almost sounded devilish. I smiled. Jack blinked. Kara rolled her eyes. But Kayla's reaction will forever be remembered.

Her mouth was hanging open, ready to catch flies, her face was red with anger and embarrassment.

"How DARE you say such a thing! To ME! ME of ALL people! How dare you!" Krissa's smile actually got wider.

"And who _are you?_" she sneered. Kayla's eyes narrowed.

"I am the daughter of the sixth richest man on earth! Beat that!" I narrowed my eyes. Krissa. Don't. I thought. Krissa and Kara were the daughters of the _richest_ man on earth.

"Sixth? Wow. That's cheap."

**Jack's POV**

I watched as the two twins exchanged secretive smiles. _What is up with that?_ I thought. Something was wrong with these two.

"So who are _you_?" Kayla sneered back. Krissa and Kara turned to look at her and then back at each other.

"Us? Why we. We are no one." Krissa answered and smiled. But it wasn't the same smile as before. Before it looked more like a crazed smile. But now it was a sad smile. A painful smile.

"Exactly!" Kayla shouted. People were starting to stare.

"Isn't that-"

"Yeah-"

"It is-"

Jack could hear people starting to whisper.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere else. We're drawing attention." I said, pulling on Kayla's arm. Krissa scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Of course the famous actor would say something like that." Her voice was back to being sarcastic. "Come on. We don't want Mr. Famous Guy to get his reputation ruined by talking with us." Is _that_ what she called this? I glared at her back. I couldn't hold it in.

"That's what you call an argument!" I shouted after her. She stopped and turned her head slightly, her face covered by her hair. She only stopped for a moment and walked on, ignoring my comment.

* * *

**Well how's that? Like it? If so plz review! Until next time! d3!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Im getting annoyed... All the character's in this story seem really mary-sue. It's pissing me off. Hm... I've gotta change that. Hm... I know! I'll have chapter 9 be like this... And then that there... Yes...*girl walking off with a journal and chewing on a pencil, wearing nerdy looking black glasses. Krissa comes up and watches the girl walking off, an eyebrow raised***

**"Well. Isn't that interesting?" she says. Jack comes up behind her.**

**"What is?" he says nonchalantly. Krissa blinks and turns to see her surprise visitor.**

**"Well if it isn't Jack. What are you doing here?" she asked.**

**"I could ask you the same thing." he replied.**

**"Lissa told me I might be needed here. Although I don't quite know why." she cocked her head, looking like a lost little child.**

**"Josh told me the same thing." he nodded to the wa****ndering girl. "Isn't that the author?" Krissa turned to see where he was looking.**

**"Oh yeah! She is! She said something about 'Chapter 9'." Krissa answered. Josh stared at her as if she were stupid.**

**"Well then I know why we're here." he said to her sarcastically. Krissa blinked. **

**"Why?" her voice was like a little child's.**

**"To anounce Chapter 9 of Painful Past! Duh!" Josh shouted at her. Krissa's lips formed a perfect 'o'.**

**I don't know. I was bored. Well I hope you review! d3!**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Krissa's POV**

I was at school. Turns out it's the same one Josh and Jack go to. Fuck. Now that's just screwed up. It really is. I thought as I walked to my least favorite subject and also the only one I was really failing horribly. I looked around for my seat.

Okay, let me explain to you why Jack goes to this school. Basically it's a school for rich people's kids and also those who are rising actors and singers. That way they can have excused absences when they have a job they're working on. Seeing as my dad's the best director in the world and is also really rich, that puts me and Kara in here. Lissa's parents are also rich, like 8th or so on the list and Josh got in because his dad.

I quickly found my seat and laid my head in my arms on the table and started to fall asleep. But couldn't when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to my left and there, sitting net to me, was Josh. Ugh.

"Hey Krissa." he said. I sighed.

"What?" it came out a little harsh. He blinked in surprise at my attitude.

"I'm just saying hey." he said, pretending to pout. I rolled my eyes and laid my head back in my arms. A half an hour later I woke up, only to find I was being glared at by the teacher. She was a tall, bony woman, with an eerie voice.

"Are you awake now, Miss Smith?" she said with her creepy voice.

"Are my eyes open?" I snapped. I'm not nice when I'm half asleep. Mrs. Hawkins narrowed her eyes at me. To her, I was just some brat who failed to understand the concept of 'authority' and deserved punishment. Suddenly the girls in the back squealed. Mrs. Hawkins turned to glare at the girls then see what they were squealing about. Some really famous kid probably came to school for the first time in a few weeks or months.

"Ah. Jack. How was your newest movie?" the old lady began to suck up to him. She was in her mid fifties and she was in love with a seventeen year old boy. Ew. It was disgusting to watch so I went back to sleep.

"Good." he said nonchalantly.

"Well, let's see... We shall put you... over there! Next to Krissa. Maybe you can make her stay awake during class." she said, trying to sound sweet. Instead it just came out sounding like some squeaking. All the girls immediately turned to glare at me. _What the hell? _I thought. And then I realized. They were _jealous_. I put my head back in my arms and tried to go back to sleep. Key word there being _tried_. It looks like Jack took to heart what Mrs. Hawkins had said about keeping me awake. Ugh.

"Come on. You gotta stay _awake_." he said, obviously laughing on the inside. I glared at him and he flinched slightly.

"Fuck off." I said menacingly. He blinked.

"Well. Isn't someone in a bad mood?" he said, trying to tease me. I laid my head back down _again_. I ended up never getting back to sleep.

When I walked out the door of the class I was stopped by a group of girls. I stared at them.

"Can I help you?" I said, showing no emotion. The girl in the front narrowed her eyes. She had long flowing blond hair and a slutty outfit on.

"You know what we're here for." she said, the others nodding with her. Blondie was obviously the leader of this pathetic little group.

"And how would I know that? Last time I checked, I couldn't read minds." I said, trying to push myself past her. She stopped me. I sighed. _God really? Pathetic little sluts don't know tits from tats. Well I don't care much for these girls._ I thought, bored.

"Don't give me that bull shit. We want Jack. You don't even deserve to _look_ at him. Let alone _sit_ next to him." she growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Who said I cared to look at him? Let alone _sit_ next to him?" I replied in the same tone. Blondie blinked. Surprised that someone didn't give a shit about _Jack_.

"Listen here. If you stay away from him and out of our way, we'll leave you be." Blondie said, trying to make a deal with me. _Oh?_

"Listen here Blondie. I don't give a shit 'bout what you _wish_ you could do to me and I most definitely don't give a _shit_ about that Jackass." I growled at her. The girls gasped.

"What's going on here?" I heard from behind me. I glanced behind me from the corner of my eye. It was Jack. I sighed and headed off to go get my things for my next class.

"Oh Jack! You should have seen her! She was so mean!" Blondie was sucking up to him, hugging his arm.

**Jack's POV**

The group of girls were clinging on to me. I watched as Krissa walked away, never turning back. I sighed.

"Girls, girls. Calm down. Is anyone hurt?" I said, reaching for the blond girls hand. She blushed so bright red I swore she looked like a tomato. The other girls were gasping in surprise.

"Ye-yes. I'm fi-fine." she stumbled through her words.

"Good." and with that I walked off in the opposite direction, leaving the screaming girls behind, pissed off.

* * *

**Wasn't a lot of Jack's POV. Oh well. It ended well enough! **

**Plz read and review! d3!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo! I'm having a lot of fun with this story! I loved my last chapter! I have to say that's my favorite. Hm... What's everyone else's favorite chapter? Well as always read and review! d3!**

* * *

Chapter 10

**Jack's POV**

I have no idea why I left pissed off. Obviously the girls were oblivious to that fact. _Why did I get so pissed off when she called me a jackass?_ Was the only thought going through my head. My phone vibrated in my back pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the screen. It was Josh texting me. I pressed the 'view' button.

**Hey. Y'd u leave all pissed off?**

I sighed. Of course Josh could tell I was pissed off. I quickly pressed the 'reply' button.

**Idk. Just am.**

I walked onward but kept on texting the whole way to class.

**Is it bcuz of her?** Josh

**I said idk. **me

**So it is bcuz of her. **Josh

**Can u not read? I said idk! **me

**Yes ik u said that. But that usually means i'm right so ha!** I could see him laughing in my face.

**Oh shut up! Byez!** I wrote and with that I walked into my next class only to find Krissa was in it too.

**Krissa's POV**

Oh my God! Is he in _every_ one of my classes? Ugh! I was pissed. I turned to glare at the teacher, my expression saying '_if you set him next to me I will kill you!'_ The tall man seemed to understand this.

"Um. Where'm I supposed to sit?" Jack asked. Mr. Walker nodded his half bald head to the seat in the front. I sighed. I was in English. An easy class. I usually just slept through most of it. Mr, Walker at least didn't wake me up and if I missed anything important he'd tell me.

Soon the bell rang and I headed up to Mr. Walker's desk.

"Anything important?" I asked simply. He looked up.

"No. Nothing to important. Just remember the homework on persuasion and you're good to go." he smiled. I nodded. From behind me, I heard Jack making his way to the front of the room.

"Mr. Walker?" he asked. Mr. Walker turned his gaze past me onto Jack who was standing a few feet behind me.

"Yes?" the old man asked.

"I'm going to need a pass for next class." he said. Next class was Friday.

"Yes." I said under my breath. "Well byez!" I waved goodbye to Mr. Walker and turned out the door and walked off to my car and headed home.

"Hey!" I turned. It was Lissa.

"Hey." I sighed. I was irritated. Lissa raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with you?" of course she could tell.

"Nothing much." I replied. She pursed her lips.

"That is sooooo like you." she exclaimed. I blinked.

"What?" I asked.

"For you to cover up what you're thinking and how you're feeling." she sounded exasperated. I chuckled.

"Am I not allowed that?" I asked, eyebrows raised. Lissa stared at me.

"No. You're not." she said nonchalantly. I laughed.

"Really now?" I asked, looking smug. She just returned the expression. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Jack walk into the room.

"Seriously! He's in _all my freaking_ classes!" I almost shouted. Lissa turned and saw who I was talking about. She turned her eyes to me and a smile crept up her face. I glared at her.

"Ooh... I got a good idea." her face lit up, "Hey Jack!" she called. My eyes went wide and I _stared_ at her.

"What the hell are you doing!" I shouted at her, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her around so she faced me. From behind her, Jack looked up and saw us. _And he walked over!_ That was when I noticed the brunette girl out of the corner of my eye. She was one of the girls who had stood behind Blondie. I smiled as an idea came into my head. I leaned over to Lissa's ear and whispered my idea to her as Jack came up. Lissa smiled and nodded.

"Ready. Set. Go." I whispered.

* * *

**Anybody curious about the plan? Heheh! I'm not telling! d3!**


End file.
